


[podfic] Opportunities in Freelance

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth), reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canada, Fluff, Job offers, M/M, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Strategic Maple Syrup Reserve, maple syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>No matter how hard Bucky tried, he simply could not predict what would happen in this crazy new life. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Take this morning, for instance.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Opportunities in Freelance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Opportunities in Freelance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534371) by [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**   
****

**Warnings:**  post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Maple Syrup, Strategic Maple Syrup Reserve, Fluff, Canada, Job offers  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:19:03  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_Opportunities%20in%20Freelance_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
